Blood: Red ballad
by Cherry-bow
Summary: Lex, a mysterious boy is brought in by the authorities to work on a mission - is he the weapon? is he on their side? twists n goodness. complete
1. The arrival

The subway train burst down the dark tunnel like adrenalin rushing through the body, sending screeching sizzling sparks flying between metal and metal, the carriages rocked with a comfortable sway.  
  
The lights flickered and pulsed in a steady rhythm with the train, lighting up through the empty dark square windows continually, weaving in and out of the darkness.  
  
The old man coughed roughly, half bothered to put a hand to his mouth and shifted on his seat, swaying from the trains lulling movements. Coughing again and finishing with a harsh sniff, he sunk deeper into his seat and huddled into his coat. His dry hand brushed over his chin as he glanced uncomfortably to the other side of the carriage, staring into the silence.  
  
A yellow square of light rested on the face of another figure for a moment, a child, whose gaze was resting certainly on the man. Dark empty eyes remained still and hard like steel; the light barely hit them before the area was drenched in darkness again. Silence and darkness had never had a more numbing companionship. Then the windows lit up from the glare of the light again.  
  
This child, the only other person on the train, sat in their seat barely relaxed yet casually, with their hands dug into their long leather coat's pockets and they looked wrapped up in a shadow of their own.  
  
The old man looked away feeling uncomfortable from the child whose gaze was enough to make even an adult submit, and sat in the grating silent darkness of the train.  
  
The lights flickered and sparked.  
  
Suddenly the boy slowly stood up from his seat, in a fluent and silent movement, gaze still on the old man sat on the opposite side of the train carriage. He seemed to slide into the darkness for a moment, liquidizing into it. The flickering light above glimmered in his dark eyes for a moment before it went out. Darkness flooded.  
  
The old man gasped slightly and flinched startled. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked with fear in the direction of the far end of the carriage before he scrambled away from the seat he was sitting on, desperate to get away from the boy.  
  
The boy moved like a ghost through the darkness, silent, steadily and airily like he was a part of it as he walked calmly and got closer and closer towards the panicking old man.  
  
"N-No, no" the man spoke raspily as he got up from the seat, and the sway of the train caused him to stumble as he grabbed for something nearby to help steady him. He glanced to the exit doors as he shook his head with fear and mumbled "no!" before heading towards them in a desperate fleeting moment.  
  
The boy had by this time calmly and quickly walked down the length of the carriage and slowly reached behind himself underneath the heavy dark leather material of his coat. "Please, no!" the man fell to the door, panic clear in his wide dilated eyes as he slid down and onto the floor pathetically, raising his arms up in a feeble attempt to protect himself.  
  
The boy stood above him and raised an object holding it in the air a moment with both hands. The lights sparked again and the light glimmered off the shiny edge of a long sharp blade satisfied.  
  
The man screamed as it was brought down.  
  
The subway train shook violently a moment, down the dark lonely tunnel searching for a stop and a light. Sparks hit off the metal upon metal and disappeared.  
  
The slicing sound was thick, loud and final, before the sound of metal hitting metal was heard. The blade was brought down again mercilessly, slicing through before it hit metal again.  
  
The blade was brought up and held in the air for a long silent still moment. The lights turned on again. Red covered the atmosphere. The train's movements grew slower and slower before screeching to a halting stop that sent a tremor through the whole train as it hissed noisily. Red substance silently slid and dripped off the blade splattering on the floor without a sound.  
  
The doors slowly slid open with a sigh, as a distant static voice announced the train's arrival. 


	2. Meeting the men in suits

Two males in black suits stood waiting on the empty subway platform under the pools of the harsh lights on the ceiling. The dark haired man sniffed and threw down his cigarette onto the concrete ground, crushing it with the heel of his boot as he watched the train doors slide open automatically and slowly. The other man ignored the action as he stood still, hands in his pockets and looking out from behind dark shades for someone to emerge from the train. So far no-one had, they were greeted only with empty silence.  
  
The man raised his eyebrow and looked sideways through his dark glasses to the other man who looked back and gave a slight nod in answer. He rolled his eyes upwards and looked back to the train.  
  
In a blink the person they were expecting was standing there with his presence known. The person stood there like a dark shadow, their dark marble eyes standing out from a pale face that remained expressionless and still as he stared back at them. The suited men immediately moved forward and walked towards the boy, their footsteps loud and echoing off the concrete underground. "So" the dark haired man stopped in front of the boy and looked down at him.  
  
The boy raised his arm and revealed that in his hand he was holding a stained bloody white cloth. The suited man with the shades on winced and shifted on his feet a little. "Yes. So" the boy replied in a low monotone voice as he chucked the cloth into a nearby bin dismissively, then put his hands into the pockets of his leather coat.  
  
"I'm glad you've decided to co-operate and accept our mission" the dark haired suited man spoke as the other walked past him and the boy and entered the train carriage that the boy had come out from.  
  
The boy stared up at the suited man in front of him with his face still void of emotion. "I was coerced" his voice was in the same tone and as steely as the look in his eyes was as he replied.  
  
"Well just think of the positive effect this will have on everyone. Yes, our progress will be immense. And with you on our side, well"- the suited man in front of him continued none the less.  
  
Whilst they talked, the other suited man meanwhile cautiously walked around the empty carriage of the train, which looked like any other carriage of the train. Almost. He leant closer to the metal wall near the door and saw a slight dent, with a little bit of dried red liquid flowed down one side of the dent. Frowning and furrowing his brows he leant forward and brushed his thumb over it, watching the red flake off onto his skin. Making a sound of distaste he pulled out a tissue from his pocket and wiped over his hands with it as he stepped backwards and glanced around the empty carriage again, with a numb feeling of nausea and unease deep in the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"- and so it is all arranged, and you shall comply, yes?" the suited man raised an eyebrow slightly and waited for a response that would confirm the agreement. The boy continued to stare up disturbingly like a porcelain doll that was all cracked up. "Taking orders is not something I do" they stated slowly and low in the same tone as before.  
  
"Well not any more. remember. the terms and conditions?"  
  
".Yes" the boy finally replied, moodiness glimmering in his eyes, and making his ever present slight pout more pronounced, making his emotionless appearance slip.  
  
"Well then. It's good to be meeting and able to work with you" the suited man held out a hand and gave a lopsided smile.  
  
The boy looked away to the side and ignored it.  
  
Behind them the suited man wearing dark shades stepped off the train onto the platform noisily, stepping around the boy cautiously before standing by the other man's side who had glanced to him as he put down his hand.  
  
"Apart from a minor damage, its inconspicuous" he informed and nodded before looking to the boy, "you have to be really careful you know, really"-  
  
"Don't dare try to demean me" the dark disturbing gaze of the boy snapped to him. He flinched and looked to the other suited man for some kind of help.  
  
"He's just stressing a point" the other suited man spoke, eyes still on the boy whose hand had been slowly reaching behind for his sword but he stopped and looked to him. "Now you must come with us, to the base, where we can discuss things further and sort some details out" he told the boy. Something in his eyes must have been telling the boy to remember the agreement from earlier.  
  
The boy stared back before putting his hands in his pockets. They stared for a long moment as the other man nervously looked between them. Wordlessly the boy turned and walked towards the stairs looking ahead silently. The suited men walked either side of him casting occasional glances to each other but keeping a definite watch on the boy.  
  
They ascended the stairs and continued to walk in their line, eventually emerging out of the subway and into the cold dark empty streets; the cold air and change of setting hitting them instantly, feeling more fresh and open.  
  
"This way" the dark haired man led them down the empty dark road towards a lonely looking dark car that had blacked out windows. Walking to the vehicle he opened up the back door and held it open as he turned to look at the boy.  
  
The boy stared at him even as he moved silently and quickly into the back of the car and sat down on the far seat.  
  
The dark haired man gestured to the other man to sit in the back of the car also. He groaned and glared from behind his shades before hesitantly slipping into the backseat and slamming the door after him.  
  
The boy glanced to the door beside him noticing there was a child lock and rolled his eyes before staring out of the window into the lonely night.  
  
The man sat opposite him stared uncertainly from behind his dark shades at the boy whilst he put on his seatbelt before looking ahead when the other suited man entered the car, sitting behind the drivers wheel and shutting the door as they tugged to put their seatbelt on.  
  
The engine roared to life before settling with a long hum; the driver glanced to the rear-view mirror and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Seatbelts everyone"  
  
The boy continued to stare out of the window apparently ignoring him and simply choosing to not listen. Behind the boys dark eyes there was a flicker before he leant back in his seat, feeling the cold blade press against his spine in a reassuring and satisfying way as the world began to slide past the window. 


	3. Contracts and cells

"I don't trust him Cole" the man glared through his dark shades as he stood with his arms folded across his chest in front of the large panel of glass in front of him. Before him was small a white room, box like, which contained two chairs, sat opposite each other with a table between in the centre of the room. The boy stood in the corner, minus the leather coat, but still a clear dark contrast from the rest of the room. The glass dividing the boy from the suited man would have made the man feel better - as he could see in but the boy couldn't see out - only the boy was staring out in his direction: directly into his eyes it seemed. He shuddered slightly from that feeling. "He's going to jeopardise the whole mission".  
  
The dark haired man stood beside him silently for a moment watching the boy through the glass intently; he hadn't moved since he'd been left there about half an hour ago. "Maybe"  
  
"What?" the other turned to look at him confused, though his glasses hid the expression in his eyes, "Maybe? Is that all you're going to say - maybe? There should be no maybe about it"-  
  
"He was brought in for a reason David" Cole replied not looking at him. "And maybe we're not meant to trust him. But trust me; the boss knows what he's doing. And if the boy knows what's good for him, he'll stick to what was agreed on" he cast a look to the man, not able to read the expression on his face or the eyes behind the glasses. Instead he walked past and through a door exiting the watch room.  
  
David glared at the door shutting after him before turning to look through the glass again. He shuddered when the boy's eyes seemed to make contact with his for a long moment, making him shudder with discomfort. He glanced to the side and watched as the door to the white room opened and his colleague entered it.  
  
"Hello again, I'm sorry I took so long, but these kinds of things take some time getting sorted out".  
  
The boy turned to look at the suited man who spoke. He blinked as he stood still remaining in his corner, watching the man place some files on the little table and sitting down. The man cleared his throat before turning some papers that had been stapled together to face the boy, and slid it across to his side of the table wordlessly.  
  
"What's that?" he asked staring at the man and not making a move.  
  
"A contract"  
  
"I don't do contracts" the boy replied slowly and using his low monotone voice.  
  
"Well you do now" the suited man calmly spoke as he clasped his hands together and rested them on the table whilst leaning forward slightly, "you just need to sign where it says on the front page and last page".  
  
The boy merely stared at him, but with more glare in those dark eyes and his pout shifting slightly as he folded his arms.  
  
"You agreed remember, to comply with us. Now sign this... or. you know what will happen" the suited man spoke, lowering his tone warningly at the end of the sentence, a silent promise.  
  
"What does it say, the contract?"  
  
"Its just basically everything that was gone over in the last meeting, all written up. now if you would just sign please, so we can all get on"  
  
The boy stared. "So I'm practically signing my own death warrant"  
  
"If you could just sign where it says please" the suited man picked up a pen and clicked it, before holding it out towards the boy.  
  
The boy stared and blinked before slowly moving across the room, swiping the pen in one swift movement then leant down over the contract.  
  
"There" the man said, using his finger to point to a line on the front page.  
  
The boy tapped the finger away quickly with the pen showing he was irritated before he scribbled down some valid signature. The man opposite flicked over the pages to the last page where the boy then made another signature.  
  
"Thank you for your co-operation" the suited man said with a smile as he took the pen back and gathered the contract, placing it with other files in a neat pile in front of him. The boy narrowed his eyes slightly and stared for a long hard moment. "So what now, Cole?" he raised an eyebrow slightly, reading the suited man's ID badge.  
  
"That's Mr. Davenport to you" the suited man said after glancing down at the badge himself. "We shall be taking you to your cell" he stood up.  
  
"Cell" the boy watched the man stand, "does that room have a wall of glass your friend will watch me through as well?"  
  
The suited man merely looked back at the boy. "No, that's not necessary; I assure you will have privacy in your own cell"  
  
"Oh well that's okay then" the boy replied rolling his eyes slightly and glancing away.  
  
"You did ag"-  
  
"Stop using that sentence. Just take me to my cell if you've nothing left of use to tell me or do" the boy cut in.  
  
"We shall be meeting again in the morning, where we shall discuss and go onto the next stage" Cole informed the boy.  
  
"Mm, can't wait" something flickered behind the boys eyes before he walked past the table and stood beside the tall man, "so, the cell".  
  
"Yes. Follow me" the man unlocked the door and led the boy out. Immediately David joined them to walk on the other side of the boy as they headed down a long white corridor towards an elevator.  
  
They all remained in silence as they got in, and the doors shut. The suited men exchanged a glance above the boys head and they felt the movement of the elevator. Soon it stopped and they all got that sinking feeling as the doors opened, they then walked out and down another corridor, going through some double doors.  
  
They stopped as Cole unlocked a door leading to another smaller corridor and led them down to a door at the end. He unlocked that door as well and then held it open, "Your cell" he announced.  
  
The boy stepped past him into the small room, looking around with a slight frown at the surroundings: white walls, a single bed with white covers, a table and chair, a chest of drawers, a dirty beige carpet. There was a small light on the ceiling and no window. Yet it was so bright and plain still it was nauseating.  
  
"We'll leave you now. We'll get back to you in the morning" Cole told the boy and glanced to David about to leave.  
  
"When will I get my sword back?" the boy turned and stared at them, standing there in the middle of the room looking out of place.  
  
".Good night. And thank you for your co-operation" Cole stepped out and shut the door behind him before double locking it.  
  
Beside him David let out a sigh as he got out a pen then started to fill in the information on the door  
  
'Name: Lex'. 


	4. Yellow taped building

The boy was back in the back of a car, which gently coasted down a long road. David was sat to his left again, watching the boy with narrowed untrusting eyes from behind dark glasses, whilst Cole drove; they all sat in silence.  
  
The boy was wearing dark shades as well whilst he stared pensively out of the window. The sun was high above shining down like a white hot ball of lava, bathing the world in blinding warm light. Other cars slipped past on the other side of the road, with the sunlight bouncing off the metal and glass and hitting the boys shaded eyes.  
  
Above a plane roared past, flying low and humming loudly as it slowly and forcedly flew above the road and the lined up cars. The boy glanced up to watch the massive metal beast soar across the sky above them, squinting as it seemed to disappear into the sun a moment before appearing again, then disappearing above the other side of the car and over the tall intimidating buildings.  
  
Earlier that morning they were all back in that white room again, the men in suits talking and talking whilst the boy sat in silence, staring at them with those dark eyes and his face expressionless. The men had shown and read some documents out loud to him and also showed him some newspaper cuttings and news footage, giving him more information and updating him on the situation.  
  
They stopped at some traffic lights for a moment waiting for children and their parents to cross over. The boy looked up watching parents holding their children's hands protectively as they crossed the road. A boy rode a bike, meandering through the people to hurry across the road and disappear down another street.  
  
The car stirred to life again and they turned around a corner, slipping into a shadowed dirty street, where people walked across dirty rubbished paths and broken glass littered the ground. They kept going down that road before turning down an even lonelier narrower road, seemingly more overshadowed.  
  
The car slowed down as it emerged from the end of the road, sliding and grating against gravelled road until it stopped in a space in front of a small shoddy excuse of a building, which was surrounded with yellow police tape.  
  
The suited men opened their doors and clambered out of the car first, then stood and waited patiently for the boy to step out of the car also. He slowly emerged in one fluent movement from the car, turning and squinting behind the shades he was wearing when the hot sunlight touched his face. He stepped backwards and slammed the door before turning to face the building.  
  
"This is the place" David stated, gesturing with a hand to the building, "we'll show you where"-  
  
"I'm going in alone" the boy cut in in his low turn and slowly turned his head to fix his disturbing gaze on the man.  
  
"No you're not" Cole laughed and made a noise of disbelief and annoyance, "you think"-  
  
"Alone. Be back within 10 minutes" Cole quickly cut in raising a hand facing David telling him to stop.  
  
The boy glanced at them both before he walked off, boots barely touching the gravel or making it crunch as he approached the building, his long leather coat billowing slightly behind himself.  
  
David glared at Cole before folding his arms and shaking his head annoyed as he leant against the car.  
  
The boy ducked under the yellow tape and through the slightly open front door, emerging into the dark dirty hallway of the house. He stood still a moment and simply listened and looked around, sniffing slightly before starting to slowly walk down the hallway. A rat scuttled through the kitchen unnoticed.  
  
He immediately headed to the last room on the left of the hallway, where the broken door hung by its hinge, threatening to fall off. The boy stepped into the room and stood still, glancing around the small bathroom.  
  
Dirty white cracked tiles on the walls and floor, the space was tiny because of where the bath and everything else was positioned. He sniffed again and turned to face the bath.  
  
Slowly he leant forward and reached with a single finger, running it along the edge of the bath, leading up to the tiled wall. He then ran his finger up along the cracks between the edges of the wiped over tiles before standing up straight again looking at his finger. Glancing down at the tiled floor briefly he stepped to the side and looked at his finger again then shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
Glancing upwards to the side he noted the tiny dusty window that was shut, and allowed in a small square beam of sunlight into the room, which rested on the head of bath in mute movement.  
  
Seemingly making his opinion or mind up, he turned and walked out of the room, back down the narrow hallway to the outside world again. He winced slightly from the harsh contrast of the sunlight outside again to how the light had been in the house. He spotted the suited men stand up straight turning to face him as he walked across the gravelled ground towards them.  
  
Before the suited men could open their mouths to ask the boy nodded and ran his tongue alone his teeth before sucking in his lower lip a moment, "You were right - about some things" he stated lowering his head slightly whilst looking at them still before heading to the back of the car.  
  
The suited men exchanged glanced again before turning and going back to the car as well.  
  
"So" the boy asked glancing out of the dark windows which shaded the bright world outside, "Where now?" he asked, standing there like a silhouette.  
  
"High school" Cole replied. The boy turned fixing his dark questioning gaze on the man whilst his pout slipped that little bit more. 


	5. School fences

"Thank you, for allowing my son to join your school at such short notice" Cole spoke charmingly from where he sat in a chair opposite the Principle, whose large desk divided them. The window behind him brought in a large beam of light giving some sign of warmth in the dark heavily done up ancient office.  
  
The boy sat in a chair next to the suited man turned his head slowly side ways to stare at him a moment from behind his dark shades.  
  
"I understand how it is, when you move a lot, and want your child to get the best education possible. I'm sure he'll settle in nicely with the other students"  
  
"Yes, yes that's what we're hoping" Cole nodded.  
  
"Why, it's the Halloween party in a few days. An excellent opportunity for your son to get involved with the school, and the fellow students" the principle clasped his hands together and settled back in his large leather chair. The moustache on the middle aged man's lip twitched a little as he offered a smile.  
  
The boy was still staring at the dark haired suited man next to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he'll be present at the party" Cole nodded and offered a thin tight smile of his own.  
  
"Good good! I can definitely see you settling in well" the principle nodded satisfied and looked to the boy, "And what is your name again, so I can put it on the files and inform your teachers"  
  
"It's Lex. Lex Davenport" Cole informed the principle whilst the boys gaze still rested on him from the side and he remained deadly silent.  
  
".Lex. Davenport" the principle muttered to himself slowly as he searched around the desk for a pen then scribbled it down on the sheet of paper in front of him that was covered in other information. He looked a bit surprised, "And Lex. is from Japan?"  
  
"Yes, you got that right" Cole nodded, "My wife was from Japan, I'm from America originally, and we moved just before Lex was born"  
  
"Oh I see, that's interesting" the principle nodded more to himself as he clasped his hands together again. The bell rang making him look up at the shrill harsh tone, whilst the suited man in front of him looked at him, and the boy watched the suited man. "I'm afraid I must leave you both now, but it was nice meeting you both" the principle stood up smoothing down his suit a little before he leant forward slightly offering his hand. Cole stood up and shook the principle's hand across the table whilst the boy remained sat down, silent and still. "I understand that Lex will be attending some afternoon lessons after the lunch break?"  
  
"Yes, he will be. Best he gets settled in and knows the place now" Cole answered. The principle nodded, "Yes, good idea. Well I'll see you both soon then, goodbye" he said, gathering up some papers and stuffing them into a brown leather case before exiting the room noisily.  
  
Cole turned to face the boy. "So" he said, stuffing his hands into his suits pockets and watched the boy slowly stand up. Outside the window high school children began emerging and flooding the grounds, chattering and moving around outside in the fresh air and bright sunlight. "He bought the story" He stated as they walked out of the office, "so there should be no problems about that" footsteps echoed down the empty hallway, they passed some lockers covered in some graffiti.  
  
"What's with these clothes?" the boy muttered with distaste, frown in place as he tugged slightly at the shirt he was wearing.  
  
"It's the uniform. You'll have to wear it" the tall suited man beside him told him as they passed a banner advertising the Halloween party.  
  
"I hate it" the boy stated whilst glancing at the banner; the suited man smirked at the slip in the boys manner and showing some signs of being a teenage boy. "When do I get my sword back?" the boy asked as they stopped in front of the exit doors.  
  
The suited man halted and stepped a bit closer to the boy whilst he looked around quickly down both ends of the otherwise empty corridor, "Later, we'll discuss that later" he said in a quick low tone. He grabbed the cold handle of the door and pulled it open with a forcible yank, holding it open letting the boy slip out first.  
  
The hot sunlight burst down through the open air and rested upon them, and all the uniformed children standing and moving around the space in front of the school, chattering and fighting and kissing and just being normal everyday teenagers.  
  
"I'll pick you up after school. So wait for me at the gates" the suited man informed the boy as they walked across the large expanse of dusty dry ground, walking through the lively students.  
  
They stopped when they reached the large metal double gates, and the tall wired fence that surrounded the school grounds. The man opened the heavy gate with one hand, letting out a groan before he slipped through letting the door swing back quickly and shut with a metallic bang and rattle that shook the whole gate and fence.  
  
"You'll be fine. try to smile" the man nodded down to the boy before heading back to his parked car.  
  
The boy entwined his fingers in the spaces of the wire fence and he stood there, sunlight reflecting off his shades as he watched the suited man walk across the dry dusty dirt ground to the car.  
  
The ground and gates began to shake when the air burst into a roaring hum of intensity; another huge metal beast of a plane suddenly appeared, looming over the car in the air before forcing itself across the sky above the school grounds.  
  
The boy looked up as the wind wrapped around the plane, and hit off the ground sending dust swirling in waves heavily across the ground. The material of his uniform tugged away from his skin as his dark hair whipped around his face whilst he looked up through his shades and kept his fingers entwined with the metal wire of the gate. The plane melted into the white hot sun before disappearing over the school leaving a trail of cold wind lifting dust off the ground still, and everyone carried on unaffected. 


	6. Medical room

Chalk grated along a black board, flaking off dustily as words were written down by the middle aged teacher. She pushed up her glasses and ran her other hand through her messy hair, getting some chalk in it, as she glanced to the window where the bright warm sunlight flooded in.  
  
Students behind her sat slumped in their seats half-heartedly writing down the notes on the board. A paper ball flew through the air and hit a girl in the back of the head, causing a short burst of giggles before the students carried on whispering to each other and passing on notes.  
  
The boy sat at the desk in the far back corner of the room, blending in with the ignored shadows as he sat still at his desk, pen and paper untouched as he stared ahead disturbingly and expressionless.  
  
A blonde girl sat two desks away to the side of him. She was twirling some dark hair around her finger; a light in her grey eyes danced slightly as she tapped her pen on her notepad then she tilted her head to look at the mysterious new student. She shifted in her seat and slowly turned her body to face him as well as she blinked a while, watching him stare ahead and remain deadly still.  
  
"Hi there..Lex isn't it?" she greeted with a small friendly smile, stretching her pale lips into thin lines, "Oh wait, you're Japanese aren't you. Konichiwa?" she leant forward slightly waiting for him to reply.  
  
The boy slowly blinked before turning his head ever so slightly to the side, dark empty eyes resting on her as he stared for a moment at the girl. "Leave me alone" was his slow low monotone reply as he continued to stare and his face went back to the usual expression he wore.  
  
"Hn!" The girl tutted and narrowed her eyes feeling angry and offended at the response. She glared at him for a long moment before shaking her head and facing the back of the girl in front of her. Slowly she reached forward and poked the girl's back with the end of her pen. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
The girl in front slowly shook her head. Her face was pale and her eyes revealed that she felt exhausted, by the way the light was gone and the lids looked heavy. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and hung limply as she shook her head.  
  
"Miss" the dark haired girl called raising her hand. The teacher turned eyebrows raised slightly in questioning from the call. "I think I should take Leah to the medical room, she looks and feels awful"  
  
The teacher turned her gaze to the blonde girl and she looked alarmed for a moment shifting on her feet, before she nodded whilst pushing up her glasses again. "Yes, yes take her now" she permitted.  
  
The dark haired girl stood up and swung up her bag over her shoulder as the chair screeched backwards behind her, scraping along the tiled floor. "Come on" she urged to the blonde girl, taking her by the elbow gently helping her to stand and slowly led her out of the room.  
  
The teacher turned and went back to writing on the board whilst the rest of the class carried on uninterested. The dark eyed boy in the corner watched the girls exit the room with a steady gaze.  
  
Footsteps barely echoed down the corridor as the boy approached the medical room. No-one else was around so he was absorbed in fragile silence and an unusual cold feeling in the building despite the warm sunlight outside that pushed itself through the building's windows.  
  
He stood in the doorway. It looked like the typical school medical room. There was a table with chairs set up around it on the far side of the room, with a cabinet nearby with medical items and first aid kits. There was also a bed covered with pale yellow sheets, and in the corner of the room was a bin. The walls were painted a sickly off white, and the white tiled floor was slightly dirty marked and cracked as well. Thin curtains hung limply over a small window blocking some of the light coming into the off white cold room. It was so still and silent, almost dead, like in hospitals.  
  
The boy calmly and slowly walked forward a few steps, gaze surveying the room before resting on the bed. He sniffed as he stared then slowly moved around the side of the bed, looking down to the floor. He stared at the dark edges of the tiles for a long moment before he slowly crouched down and sniffed again. His dry hand reached down slowly, and then he ran a finger along the edge of the tiles. He furrowed his brows slightly as his finger touched the floor and slid along it, before he picked at a corner of the tile with his nails.  
  
Suddenly he looked up and turned his head to face the door alert, before he stood up stuffing his hands into his pockets before heading towards the doorway again to exit, only he stopped still in front of the doorway.  
  
"Oh!" a middle aged plump Japanese looking woman stopped before she could collide with the boy and put a hand to her chest and mouth surprised. She had been humming when she was about to enter the room but jumped when a dark figure was suddenly right in front of her blocking her way. "You surprised me, I - wait. I haven't seen you here before, have I?"  
  
The boy stared blankly at her.  
  
"You, you must be the new student. Daijoubo desu ka?" she spoke in japanese, asking him are you all right?.  
  
He looked at her for a moment, "hai. gomen" he replied with a nod, stepping to the side and still watching her with his dark unnerving gaze as she walked into the room. He blinked as she stared at him curiously then he exited the room.  
  
She turned surprised "Matte!" she called after him asking him to wait. She paused and waited before walking back out of the room; an empty silent corridor greeted her. "How odd" she whispered to herself.  
  
Cole leant against the side of the car smoking a cigarette, searching through the crowds of uniformed children for a sign of the boy. The laughing talking crowd was a swirling mass of movement; some students standing still, some running to join others, some exiting the grounds and filing out of the gate. The sunlight bounced off the windows of the building ahead of him which looked back sternly.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure seemed to melt out of the crowd clearly and was walking towards the gate, dark piercing eyes resting solely upon him. Standing up straight he threw down his finished cigarette onto the dusty ground and ground it in with the heel of his boot.  
  
When he looked up again the boy was stood right in front of him, slight pout in place and dark empty eyes staring up at him.  
  
"So, how was your first day at school?" Cole asked, stepping aside and opening up the passenger side door and holding it open for the boy, who glared slightly before ducking into the car. 


	7. Of preperations

A moon and sun had passed and the boy was back at the miserable school building again.  
  
The boy shrugged uncomfortably in his uniform as he shifted the bag on his shoulder and walked down the corridor, meandering fluently and quickly between other students, catching snippets of their conversations.  
  
"- committed suicide"- "-blood everywhere I heard" "- her poor family, hadn't a clue"- "-party should take our minds off"- "-what are you dressing up as?"-  
  
He glanced up at the banner above the lockers advertising the Halloween party; pictures of dementedly smiling pumpkins looked back down at him and black cats ran from witches on broomsticks.  
  
He kept walking but slowed down when he reached the open double doors of the closed gym; the Halloween party committee were currently decorating the gym for the party that would happen the next day and were getting on with the preparations. There were a few ladders around and paper streamers were strung across the walls, cut outs of paper ghosts and cats and gravestones were stuck onto the walls as well. Someone decided to put up fairy lights around a set up stage where one of the school's students' bands was going to play. People busily moved around the gym, ordering where to put things, what needed to be done next, to move a banner higher or lower, and some students playfully threw fake spiders at each other and shrieked and laughed together.  
  
The brunette from one of his classes he had had previously was tearing some crepe paper absentmindedly as she watched the blonde girl, Leah, sit on a chair nearby. The blonde girl still looked pale, exhausted and ill, as she sat there looking miserable and ghost like.  
  
"Come on Leah cheer up" the brunette spoke, throwing the torn crepe paper onto a nearby table surface forgetting about it, "the party's tomorrow. we'll have a laugh, just you wait and see. do you want to go to the medical room again?". The blonde shook her head. The brunette walked over to the girl and placed an arm around the pale fragile girl's shoulders. "Have you sorted out your costume yet?"  
  
The blonde girl looked up very slowly and tiredly and caught the gaze of the boy watching her. She blinked and in a second he was gone, as if he was never there. She looked up to the brunette girl and shook her head slightly in reply.  
  
The school nurse hummed as she walked down the corridor hugging some files to her chest, and waving to some students who said a polite hello to her. She had a friendly soft smile on her face as she passed students on her way back to the medical room, back from her short meeting with the principle about working during the Halloween party.  
  
The hallway was cleared of students by the time she reached the medical room, and she continued to hum and held the files in her arms awkwardly as she pushed the door open.  
  
"Oh!" she cried out with a stunned sharp gasp, dropping all the files to the floor in her shock; the boards clattered against the tiled floor and paper spilled everywhere. She put a hand to her heart pounding chest as she looked around the empty quiet still medical room. She was alone.  
  
She slowly bent down to start picking up the files. She swore that as she opened the door a boy with long dark hair and piercing dark eyes was stood there staring back at her in an unsettling way. One moment he was there, clear as anything, then the next he was gone, erased from her vision.  
  
Hadn't I seen him somewhere before? The nurse asked herself. That gaze, it was familiar. The new student, her mind recognized and pinpointed him. The boy who had surprised her the other day.  
  
The nurse shook her head as she stood up clutching to the files, "my silly imagination" she chuckled softly to herself and continued with her work.  
  
The boy slammed the door after himself as he sat in the passenger seat of the black car. He blinked out of the window watching through his shades as the students spilled out of the school grounds into the brighter outside world, leaving the dull empty prison like building behind.  
  
He kept watching out of the window as the door opposite slammed, rocking the car slightly as Cole turned on the engine which quickly hummed to life.  
  
"The party tomorrow" the boy spoke as he leant forward and tapped his fingers on the dashboard lightly.  
  
"Yes?" Cole asked, slowly manoeuvring the car and avoiding the students crossing the road recklessly.  
  
"You will be sticking around won't you?" the boy asked and glanced sideways to the suited man he was beginning to get used to being around at times.  
  
Cole sighed as some more children crossed the road in front of him then he travelled along a small distance before annoyingly reaching a traffic light and having to stop again.  
  
"I'll do what needs to be done, as I'm sure you will" was Cole's reply, as the light flashed from red, to amber to green; the car crawled forward as they moved along the road again.  
  
The boy stared ahead out of the window. "Yes" he said and nodded slightly and leant back in his seat, watching a plane silently soar across the sky like a huge dark bird with spread wings. "So my samurai sword" he spoke casually.  
  
"Tomorrow" Cole replied simply as they turned a corner, "tomorrow" he repeated with a nod. The boy nodded satisfied and gratefully as he continued to stare out of the window. 


	8. Party Interlude: the slaughter

The moon hung upon the mantle of the dark midnight blue sky, looking down upon the decorated school building which music drifted out of and danced on the cool air. Cars drove slowly through the grounds; as ghouls, vampires, ghosts and other typical Halloween creature guised students laughed and shrieked their way into the building. The moon dipped behind cotton like clouds.  
  
Slowly a black car crawled through the gates into the school grounds, the dust rose gently unsettled as the tires softly rolled across the dry ground before the car halted to a slow stop.  
  
The boy was staring ahead out of the glass screen in front of him, as some student dressed as a vampire jumped out at his girlfriend making her shriek and hit him on the arm; they both laughed before kissing and heading into the school building.  
  
"Kids" David muttered from the back shaking his head and glaring out of the window. Cole glanced to the rear-view mirror at his colleague before facing the boy to his side. The boy slowly turned his head to stare back before he sighed and opened the car door, stepping out of the vehicle. Cole ran his tongue along his teeth before quickly leaving the vehicle too; they slammed the doors at the same time and stared at each other across the top of the car.  
  
Cole walked to the boot of the car, with the boy slowly following him, watching as the suited man unlocked and opened it up. The man let out a sigh of his own, staring into the trunk before reaching in and grabbing an edge of material, flipping it over before taking out the precious samurai sword which shone in the moonlight. "What? The sword?" David said as he did a double take inside the car, glaring out of the window at them but was unheard and unnoticed.  
  
Cole turned and looked down at the boy as he slowly held the sword out to him. The boy reached out and took it in a firm grip taking it away from the man, suddenly stopping and tensing when the man's hand wrapped around his wrist in a tight grasp. "Be absolutely careful and discrete" he warned in a slow low tone.  
  
The boy nodded slowly before the grip was taken away, and he raised his arm, sliding the sword down behind himself to be hidden behind the long black leather coat he wore. He then reached with his other hand to take off his shades, staring up at the man as he handed them over to him. The man accepted them and they held gaze for a moment, before the boy quickly turned and left.  
  
Inside the building the music pounded, pulsing off the walls in time with the flashing lights that lit up costumed students in snapshot like poses. The students danced and moved between each other, trying to recognise other students, join their friends and partners and enjoy the Halloween party.  
  
"Leah" the brunette girl stared at her pale ill looking companion whilst their friends stood around them sipping punch and looking a bit interested and concerned, "maybe I shouldn't have persuaded you to come. You look awful" she told the girl.  
  
The blonde girl was dressed all in white, looking like a sickly Victorian ghost on the verge of collapsing or disappearing into nothing. She was swaying, feeling dizzy and light headed as everything pounded harshly around her.  
  
"I'm taking you to the medical room. Come on" the brunette took a hold of the other girls arm, linking her own arm with it and led the girl through the students on the dance floor to head to the medical room.  
  
"RAARRRGHHH!" A vampire jumped in the way of the boy, fangs bared on show and sparkling yellow eyes wide with malice.  
  
The boy stared back at the vampire in front of him with no interest. "Go away Chris" he mumbled in a low warning tone to the boy who was in one of his classes.  
  
"Oh man" the boy in front of him groaned, adjusting his fake fangs, "not even slightly scared?" he lisped past the plastic in his mouth.  
  
"Give up Chris, come on lets dance" a laughing she-devil tugged on his arm temptingly and led him away on the dance floor.  
  
The boy stared across the dance floor catching sight of a blonde and brunette girl leave through the double doors down into an empty hallway. He narrowed his eyes slightly before slipping past some students.  
  
"What the hell has he arrived dressed as?" some student snorted while their friends shrugged and carried on dancing.  
  
The nurse hummed and chuckled to herself as she lit a small jack-o-lantern on her desk, mildly amused by its hacked out expression. The sound of a knock on the door made her turn and look up alert; the door swung open as she stood up from her desk and two female students entered the room.  
  
"Sorry, Leah's feeling ill again" the brunette girl explained in an apologetic way as she led the girl over to the bed.  
  
"Oh no, what a shame - and it's the start of the party as well" the nurse frowned as she walked quickly across the room and shutting the door for privacy, "that's it dear lie down on the bed, you must be feeling light headed" she spoke to the blonde girl, "I'll just be a moment" she turned and headed to the medical cabinet.  
  
The brunette sat down on a chair near the bed and smiled to herself as she folded her hands in her lap and crossed her legs at the ankles, looking over at the blonde laying seemingly exhausted and lifeless on the bed.  
  
"- anaemia, poor thing" the nurse was speaking more to herself as she shook her head sympathetically and looked around some cupboards. "It's a shame it spoils the fun you should be having at the party. And your costumes are so nice too girls"-  
  
The brunette's smile widened and she bit her lip as she watched her pale friend's body slowly and silently twitch on the bed before she slowly began to rise and sit up, blonde hair cascading behind her shining from the moonlight streaming in through the window.  
  
"- and you've both been working so hard on the committee as well, getting the gym decorated so nicely"-  
  
The blonde girl gripped to the edges of the mattress with bony pale hands as she slowly rose till she was fully sitting up straight, and turned her pale face to stare at the back of the nurse with dark empty eyes, her lips curling back slightly over white teeth. The brunette was gripping to the edge of her seat now as she leant forward on her seat slightly still biting back a grin.  
  
"- It's a shame, a real shame. Hold on a moment dear, just getting a glass of water for you"-  
  
WHAM! The door hinge's splintered when suddenly it shot open with force, smacking against the wall and bouncing off slightly as the dark clothed boy suddenly burst into the room, making the nurse jump and cry out in surprise, dropping the glass of water which smashed and spilled across the floor.  
  
The brunette quickly jumped up from her seat growling as the boy quickly crossed the room, reaching behind him and pulling out the sword in one swift smooth motion from under the leather coat and raised the shining blade in the air.  
  
The nurse backed up against the cabinet and emitted a loud piercing scream which was lost under the pounding music that had flooded in from the gym and hallway. She watched in horror as the boy lashed out at the brunette with the sword which caught the moonlight on its blade.  
  
The brunette girl shrieked out a wild unearthly cry of her own like a banshee as she dove to the side, making the chair clatter behind herself. She gripped tightly to her arm which had blood running down the side as she snarled at the boy with steely eyes. She stumbled backwards along the wall spreading blood across it, before she reached the door and turned running out.  
  
The nurse continued to scream and covered her eyes in horror when the blade was brought up again above the blonde girl, whose dark eyes dilated as her mouth dropped. Then the blade sliced through her in half and through the mattress hitting a metal slat; splattering thick dark blood across the bed, floor and wall.  
  
The nurse screamed and screamed as she slid to the floor; the blade struck down again and again spreading thick red liquid further and further, as the music pounded down the corridor, and everyone at the party carried on oblivious.  
  
The boy pulled the sword up and held it in the air, staring at the bloody blade which glinted in the moonlight with an expressionless face, before turning slowly to face the screaming nurse. 


	9. Seeing red

The nurse was cowering on the floor in the corner of the room screaming hysterically and crying with fear as the boy turned and stared at her, holding the bloody sword as the moonlight streamed through the window and rested upon him and the backdrop of red. "Shut up" he commanded in a low voice.  
  
The woman was crying, muttering through strained hitched gasps a load of nonsense probably begging for her life as she put a hand to her neck and trembled. "Shut up!" the boy repeated louder and narrowing his eyes at her as he slowly began to walk towards her, lowering the shiny blade a little.  
  
The woman shrieked and tugged at the silver chain around her neck, closing her eyes as she held the silver cross in one trembling hand and began to silently pray to a God.  
  
The boy growled eyes flashing with anger as he easily pulled her hand away from the cross, then quickly moved the sword through the air. The nurse screamed as the metal caught her necklace and the silver went flying across the room and landed across the room on the bloody floor broken.  
  
"You think praying to a God will stop what happened? Think a God will save you?" he shouted in her face and sneered as he held the sword by his side. "Shut up! Stop the screaming!"  
  
The helpless hysterical woman sobbed as she put her face in her hands, "y- you're evil! You're a m-monster! How could you?.. those poor..poor.girls" she sobbed.  
  
The boy stared down at her with an annoyed expression. "You've got it all wrong. If anything I saved that girl" he didn't turn to look over to the bloody mess that he had referred to. "But the other one got away and I have to find her" he said narrowing his eyes slightly.  
  
"No! You c-can't kill h-her too!"-  
  
"I could kill you right now if I wanted to, you wouldn't even have time to scream" the boy told her coldly, "I probably should so I wouldn't have to worry about you fucking things up, but you listen to me and hear me good: Forget everything you saw"  
  
The woman was sobbing silently, too afraid and traumatized to do anything but stare back at the dark boy with horror, her eyes focusing on the bloody sword. "B-b-blood is.everywhere.you k-killed"-  
  
"Clean it up" the boy cut in sharply.  
  
"I can't do that!" the woman gasped staring at him like he was insane, "I WON'T do that!"  
  
"Leave it then. You deal with the situation when someone else arrives" The woman let out a sob staring horrified at him, "W-when the p-principle. when they all find out about. y-you, they'll"-  
  
"They won't find out" The boy cut in and in one quick movement knocked the woman to the side, leaving her lying on the floor unconscious. He slowly turned and glared at the bloody cross necklace lying broken on the floor.  
  
The Brunette girl stumbled out through a back door of the school building, still clutching to her bloody arm as the door swung and slammed behind her, blocking her from the building where the students were obliviously celebrating Halloween.  
  
Her dark eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as her lip curled back and she growled low, glancing up to the bitter moon that was staring back at her from the dark sky. She suddenly burst forward in a rush of movement, opening her mouth she unleashed a wild unearthly animal like scream.  
  
The students in the gym fell into a moment of stunned silence as they glanced around the gym. The music was still playing and they all slowly began to carry on as normal again, dismissing the sound they heard as part of the Halloween celebrations, perhaps some student was trying to scare them.  
  
David immediately pulled out his gun and reached for the door handle, "That's it, lets"- "Hey" Cole cut in and grabbed the other man's arm preventing him from leaving the car, "Leave it, Lex will handle it. He'll have it all sorted, trust me"  
  
"Are you fucking insane? EVERYONE heard that"-  
  
"Leave it" Cole stated again in a low commanding tone, not to be argued with. He faced ahead staring out through the glass screen in front of him at the school building. "You remember why we brought him in" he reached for his packet of cigarettes.  
  
A cold gust of wind pushed through the open window as the boy landed on his feet gracefully, crouching low to the ground before racing off away from the building, like a panther stalking the night with mute speed at his heels.  
  
A plane roared as it sliced through the velvet lined sky above.  
  
His dark steely eyes stared ahead as he left the school building at an increasing distance behind, running and taking a powerful leap to the top of the metal fence that surrounded the school grounds. The plane was directly above him, heading in the same direction.  
  
He got the edge of the fence with a hand and his body went over the top as he did a graceful flip through the air and landed on panther like feet again and kept going, heading towards the busy streets of the city.  
  
The pulsing thought of blood was running through his mind.  
  
The nurse groaned her eyelids flickering as she shifted on the cold tiled ground; the music from the party was drifting through the building and forced itself through her ears. Her eyes slowly opened, her vision was blurry and her head was pounding as she slowly sat up, feeling like her whole body was made of lead.  
  
She gasped.  
  
The medical room was still, and silent, and looking completely normal. Clean. She stared with an open mouth as she sat there in shock staring ahead. "Wh-what?" her lip trembled as she slowly got up from the floor swaying a bit and having to lean against the wall.  
  
"But.the blood.the-the girls, and.that boy?" she spoke aloud confused.  
  
"Was it all. a dream?" she asked unsure and took slow hesistant steps across the clean tiled floor. The bed.it had clean sheets on, put on all neatly and pulled up and slipped a little neatly under the pillows. "It must.have been. a dream" she slowly reached out and put her hands down on the edge of the bed to support herself.  
  
She glanced up and hesitated. She spotted something she hadn't noticed before. She squinted and something silver glinted teasingly under the moonlight. She slowly edged around the bed and walked over to the wall.  
  
She gasped and put her hands over her mouth letting out an alarmed cry as her eyes widened in horror. A lock of long blond bloody hair was pinned to the wall, by her broken cross, which had been forced in like a dart and left cracks along the wall.  
  
Her stumbled back and fell onto the bed then gasped at the uneven-ness she hadn't noticed before. Getting off the bed she threw down the pillows and pulled away the sheets letting out a scream at the torn bloody mattress hid underneath.  
  
This was no dream. It was a nightmare. 


	10. searching further

The nurse stumbled out of the medical room and into the cold empty hallway, numb with horror as she clawed to the wall. Even though it was relatively clean in the small room now she could still see it all clear as anything: blood everywhere. She could even hear the sound of the sword slicing through that poor girl's body, the scene repeating in her head over and over.  
  
She shut her eyes tight, feeling sick at the memory. She was too shocked to cry any more as realization that the whole situation had been real dawned on her. She stumbled forward and opened her eyes, looking around. She had to find help, somebody, anybody, who she could explain to what had happened, and to try catch that killer.  
  
She shuddered, remembering how every time she'd seen that boy he had somehow surprised her, made her feel nervous and unsettled, rising up that bad feeling in the bottom of her stomach. How could anyone kill another being and not show any guilt or remorse? How could they act as calm as he did? She thought sickened as she walked down the hallway, the music from the party drawing closer and closer.  
  
Her foot slipped a little on a wet patch on the tiled floor. Looking down she gasped when she realized what she'd stepped in - blood. A red contrast to the tiles, and again it was like she was back in that medical room splattered with the stuff. How had all that blood been cleaned up? Shaking, she looked up to see that there was a trail of blood leading up the hallway, past the doors of the gym and further down towards where she knew there was a back exit from the building.  
  
That other poor frightened girl must have run away injured, terrified for her life the nurse thought with fear. Remembering how scared she was herself when being alone in the medical room with the boy, she wasn't surprised the brunette had escaped when she had the chance to. But. hadn't he said something about going after her? The woman gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She had to try and find that girl before that boy did, or find someone else who would listen to her and help stop the boy. Without hesitation she began to follow the trail of blood.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" David muttered glancing out of the window. "He better not have done anything stupid that will get him and us caught" he had been staring at the school building for at least half an hour now, but it was still practically the same scene as before.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Lex is careful, he wouldn't do anything to wreck the mission. Remember we have a contract" Cole replied casually as he tapped ash off of his third cigarette.  
  
"Well he's sure taking his bloody sweet time in there" David murmured. "Are you sure he's not just partying with the other kids instead of protecting their lives? We should go in and take a look"-  
  
"Just shut up. We're staying here" Cole cut in with his eyes narrowed. "He's fine in there" he ignored the woman walking past the car.  
  
The cold night air wrapped around the nurse as she walked through the car park, light dust billowing from her footsteps as she stumbled along through the dark. The girl's trail of blood had suddenly stopped halfway across the carpark, and nothing was ahead about from the tall metal fence. She decided she would have to exit the grounds the normal way, as it would be impossible that she or that girl could have gotten over the fence.  
  
She walked past a parked car obliviously, hardly realizing it was even there. The two men inside it looked annoyed with each other, but bored just sitting inside there staring ahead out of the glass at the building she had left.  
  
She walked over to where the two huge gates were pulled apart from each other leaving a wide open gap for her to leave through. She picked up some speed as she walked out and along the path. The only sound was the softly whistling wind, her footsteps, and the distant faint whisper of music from the school building.  
  
A metal fence to her left trailed off by the time she reached the edge of the town centre, where shops and houses and other buildings stood silently in the streets. The place was unnervingly empty, with various lights blinking at her. She looked around desperately and suddenly jumped.  
  
A middle aged large police man walked down the street whistling and suddenly placed the beam of his torch on her. "Are you okay ma'am?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly, "you look a bit pale"  
  
"Y-you have to help me!" she suddenly wailed running over to him, "I, I was attacked, these two girls, they, we were"- she grabbed onto his coat lapels and let out a small cry.  
  
"Hey hey just try calm down a moment" he said holding her away but putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, "so two girls attacked you? Kids trick or treating these days, not like they used to"- he shook his head.  
  
"No!" the woman cut him off, "they didn't, a boy did, attack us"-  
  
"I think the Halloween atmosphere is getting to you ma'am" the man slowly turned her and walked with her down the street beside her, passing the streetlights and the rustling leaves of the trees to their side "how about I take you home to make sure you're safe, with me around no-one will dare attack y"-  
  
He cut himself off with a scream when suddenly something reached down from the tree they had just walked under and pulled him up effortless from the ground up into the tree.  
  
The woman screamed as she stumbled startled to the side and fell onto the pavement, backpedaling across the path as she stared up with horror to the tree where she could see the man's legs kicking about frantically as the leaves rustled violently and there was drowning echoes of screams.  
  
The body of the police man suddenly fell down lifeless from the tree, torn up, bloody and unrecognizable beside the woman, who began to scream in terror again. Looking up she saw dark yet glowing eyes peering down at her from between the branches of the tree. Whatever it was that had just attacked the man was now emitting a low growl as it moved; the leaves rippling against the movement.  
  
There was an unearthly wild cat like screech as suddenly a creature burst down from the tree gliding smoothly with speed towards the screaming woman.  
  
OOMPH! Suddenly a dark blur of a movement from the side dived at the creature with equal speed and precise movement, knocking the screeching creature to the side, rolling along the ground with it before the dark figure was thrown to the side into a hard wall; a loud CRACK was emitted as contact was made with the wall and the dark figure fell to the ground. The creature beside it screeched and got up, turning and didn't even look at the woman as it suddenly took off again flying screeching in the opposite direction.  
  
The dark figure moved and suddenly a shiny long blade was in view; with a cry of effort they threw the sword, which spun slicing through the air - but just missed the creature and imbedded deeply into the wood of the tree instead as the creature soared away and disappeared over the top of a building.  
  
"Shit!" the dark figure cursed standing up and glaring into the distance above the building the creature had disappeared into. He stood up and walked casually over to the tree, taking a hold of the sword's handle and effortlessly ripped it out of the wood which splintered as he pulled the sword away. He turned and looked the hysterical woman on the ground. "You again" he said looking down at her. He walked over and stood in front of her, pausing a moment before holding out a hand to her.  
  
She trembled as she looked up at him. "Wh-what. what" she slowly placed her hand in his and he hauled her up from the ground so she was on her shaky feet again, "what was that?" she gasped eyes wide with horror, glancing down to the mutilated body lying on the floor beside them.  
  
"That" the boy stated, "was the other girl"  
  
"What?! How?! It couldn't be, that's impossible" the nurse exclaimed and shook her head in disbelief, trembling as she looked from what was left of the body on the ground to the boy. "I don't understand"  
  
The boy sighed and looked away from her glancing up to the sky as if annoyed, "I'm not asking you to understand, its how it is. I told you before, you got wrong when you said I was the evil one on this night"  
  
The woman opened and shut her mouth a few times, "I need to, we need. we have to call the p-ppolice, I mean."  
  
"You dare tell anyone about all this and you're guaranteed death" the boy warned pointing his sword at her before sliding it into the case which was hidden along his back underneath the leather coat.  
  
The woman gasped and looked away from him, taking a step backwards "what about..we can't just. leave his body there"- she was rambling and stuttering as she faced away from the body.  
  
"that's exactly what we're going to do, now you're coming with me"  
  
"What? Go with you? Where?"  
  
"The airbase" the boy said not looking at her as he began walking off in the opposite direction, "unless you want to die sooner" he shrugged casually. The woman opened her mouth and hesitated before running to catch up with him. 


	11. trapped closer to the edge

The atmosphere was charged with violent intensity as an F4 combat plane took off hastily, roaring and firing into the air from a distance not too far away, lights blinking through the darkness.  
  
'Yokota Air Force Base' a sign read on the metal fence.  
  
The boy pulled back some of the wired fence where there was a hole, tearing it away groaning as he did until there would be enough space for the both of them to go in. He stepped back and glanced to the woman, gesturing for her to go through.  
  
She swallowed as she looked at him hesitantly before obeying and slipped in through the space, emerging on the other side into the air base grounds. She turned and gasped flinching, just inches away from the boy.  
  
He rolled his eyes and stepped around her walking off ahead of her. She blinked before hurrying after him. "Th-this is private property, we shouldn't be here" she was muttering behind the boy but he wasn't listening as he headed towards a building.  
  
A soldier spotted them and looked at them with surprise and curiosity, before he started to walk over from where he was stood guarding the nearby building holding vehicles inside. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here" he told them sternly.  
  
"S-sorry, but, if you let us explain"- the woman spoke not wanting any trouble. Maybe if they attempted to explain the situation, they could help them.  
  
The boy knocked the soldier down in one powerful forceful hit, making the soldier hit the ground and slide across the dust for a few meters before lying still on the ground.  
  
"Y-you killed him t-too?!" the woman cried in disbelief, hands over her mouth.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes, "he's just unconscious" he replied casually as he stepped over the body and to the front doors of the building, which had large handles. He grabbed one and with an effortless but strong pull he wrenched open the metal door and walked in, with the woman following behind him. He looked to the side and found the light switch, flicking it on. Then he surveyed the surroundings.  
  
There were about seven vehicles - three on one side, four on the other, and a huge pile of wooden boxes were in two corners of the place, there were chains hanging down from the ceiling too. On the ceiling where the lights were, there were also large glass panels, allowing some light to seep through. It was basically a large, murky and dank building, nothing much.  
  
He walked over to the back of one of the vehicles, going on his toes as he yanked back the sandy material covering it and searched around the space inside with both hands, frowning as he did so.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" the woman asked, remaining stood near the doors which she had slowly shut behind them.  
  
"Finding a weapon for you" the boy answered not looking over at her as he moved on to search the back of the next vehicle.  
  
The woman opened and shut her mouth a few times before clasping her hands together to stop herself from fidgeting. "Why are you protecting me? You said. I remember you saying that you could kill me, that I was a nuisance to you. why didn't you kill me when you've had the chance? Why kill Leah but not me?"  
  
The boy sighed as he threw back the material to see that vehicle was empty too so he moved on feeling annoyed to the next vehicle. "You're not like they are"  
  
"They? Who - what are they? What.I'm confused"  
  
"When I said that creature was the other girl, I meant it. She was never human, well not now. Leah was human - until that girl got to her. I had to kill her before she changed completely. The recent sudden boom in suicides in this area isn't because the whole town's fucking suicidal, do you understand?"  
  
"Y-you had to kill them?"  
  
The boy groaned as he leant over to look in the back of vehicle more, "No. They were killed by that girl, she needed their blood. As far as we know she's only turned Leah"  
  
"We?" the nurse asked, "we who? And.why are you telling me all of this?"  
  
The boy sighed and stepped away from the vehicle turning a gun over in his hand, "Here, take this" he said turning and holding it out towards the woman. "You'll need it to save yourself. Even if that means having to kill yourself, if you can't handle all of this, or stop her from turning you"  
  
The woman gasped at that thought and looked hard into the empty dark eyes of the boy. "You think I won't live to be able to tell anyone about this don't you?"  
  
The boy placed the gun into her hand firmly then went to search the rest of the place, "No one would believe you anyway. There won't be any evidence" he said.  
  
"But. the medical room, and that police man's body"-  
  
"They'll be sorted out, so there's no evidence. Its how it has to be"  
  
The woman stared after the boy. "Who are you?" she spoke quietly, "who are you really?"  
  
The boy stopped and paused for a long moment before slowly turning to glance back at the woman over his shoulder. "I'm Lex" he merely shrugged, "all you have to know is, I came here for a reason, which you've clearly found out and seen with your own eyes"  
  
"Are you. some kind of hunter?"  
  
The boy's eyes flickered slightly, "you could say that" he sniffed, "enough talking. We have to find enough weapons and then go". He just took a step forward when suddenly BOOM the lights went out.  
  
The woman gasped and gave a small scream as she put her hands over her mouth and looked around the darkness, save for the faint beams of moonlight from the glass panels in the ceiling. "Wh-what happened?" she asked feeling scared.  
  
The boy turned on his feet to look around the whole of the area, before looking up to the glass ceiling above. "I don't know" he replied in his usual low monotone voice, his body itching with alertness.  
  
There was a loud BOOM and metallic clangs coming from the door making both the woman and the boy look over in that direction as something noisily happened over there from the other side. "wh-what's going on?" the woman shook with fear and on verge of crying again, "have we b-been c-caught? What - what's happening out there?" she asked aloud, like the boy would answer her any moment.  
  
The noises had stopped and the boy quickly rushed over to the doors and pushed up against them. Even with his strength the doors wouldn't budge. They were blocked by something. He cursed and glanced up as a dark shadow swept over the building and he looked to the glass parts of the ceiling. "Caught" he hissed a bit pissed off, "we've been fucking trapped" he reached into his coat pocket.  
  
A plane disappeared silently and blinking in the distance.  
  
David and Cole suddenly sat up alert inside the car from the ringing of Cole's mobile. "Who is it?" David asked glancing away from the building where nothing seemed to have changed or happened since they'd arrived.  
  
Cole looked at the screen where LEX stared up at him. He clicked the button and held the phone up to his ear.  
  
"Yokota Air Force Base" the familiar voice stated before there was a click.  
  
Cole held the phone away from his ear and cursed before starting up the engine. There was a massive screech of tires and cloud of dust ripped up as the car sped away bursting out of the school grounds.  
  
"What the hell is it?... It's Lex isn't it? What the fuck's he done?" David shouted, demanding answers.  
  
A dark silhouette loomed over the glass, drenching the inside of the building into darkness before there was a loud shattering SMASH; a rainfall of sharp glittering glass burst down from the roof. The woman screamed as the boy dived shoving her out of the way and pushing her onto the ground to avoid the glass fall.  
  
Above them was an unearthly wail like that from a screeching wild cat from hell was emitted loudly as the falling glass smashed against the ground and splintered even more.  
  
The creature then dived in through the gap and began to soar down through the dark building to land inside.  
  
"Use the gun if you have to" the boy said close to the woman's ear before quickly scrambling away and standing up to run to the glass littered space in the centre of the building, looking up as the creature loomed and howled before it swooped and landed nearby, its bat like wings curling in around itself as it growled and eyed the boy.  
  
The boy growled back narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits at the creature, whilst slowly reaching behind for the sword.  
  
The creature screeched and rushed forward in a burst of movement towards the boy as he quickly grabbed the handle of the sword and slid it out of the case in one quick smooth movement, raising and bringing the sword down in an arc as the creature was suddenly in front of him.  
  
It howled and moved to the side missing the sword, hitting out with a powerful bat like wing and knocking the boy to the glass covered ground, before flapping its wings to loom up over him and dart to attack again.  
  
The boy rolled on the ground across the crushed glass then managed to flip up onto his feet and hold the sword with both hands, swinging it at the creature again and hitting its right wing.  
  
The creature howled out at this and batted the boy with its other wing before kicking him, making him fly backwards through the air and hit the metal wall with a metallic clang. He slid down but landed on his feet, narrowing his eyes at the creature with determination before running back to the creature again for another attack.  
  
The woman was screaming and cowering in the space between two vehicles as she watched terrified, clutching to the gun in her shaking hands.  
  
The boy managed to slice through the wing of the creature, which dipped and continued its screaming cries as it fell to the ground but moved to attack the boy again. Whilst it was currently on the ground though the boy hit its other wing then raised the sword to strike it through the chest - but the creature lashed out swiftly making him fly and fall back onto the ground again.  
  
The woman looked up as another shadow loomed over them and screamed even louder as she backpedaled terrified.  
  
The boy looked up from his position on the floor, cursing when he spotted a similar creature up on the roof, ready to glide in as well. "There are two?" he exclaimed out loud surprised, and then suddenly the other creature was much closer, looming over him and hit out at him, reminding him he should be fighting for their lives.  
  
The woman was still screaming as she clutched to the gun and curled up against the wall, watching as the second creature flew in through the roof and screeched wildly, flying down towards them - only as it landed nearby the struggling other two, its eyes seemed to look past the vehicles and focus: on her.  
  
"Use.the fucking.. Gun!" the boy shouted out as he darted to the side, having by now managing to get on his feet, and struck out at the creature with his sword again.  
  
The woman's eyes were locked on the creature though as she trembled with freezing fear, at the creature staring back at her. It suddenly moved making her scream and drop the gun. She scrambled around for it on the ground before grabbing the gun then crawled along the ground along side the wall past the vehicles hurriedly as the creature began to fly screeching.  
  
The boy growled as he got knocked down onto the glass covered ground again still fighting with the creature. He couldn't see what the woman and the other creature were doing as he struck out from where he was lying on the ground. "Shoot the fucking things!" he yelled out hoping the woman heard, as the creature suddenly hit his arm and the sword went flying to the side, before clattering onto the ground amongst the glass.  
  
The woman had stood up and glanced over her shoulder terrified before she began to run, and caught what the boy had shouted. She looked to the gun in her shaking hands before looking over to where the boy was. He was on the ground with the creature looming over him. Shakily she rose up the gun, letting out a small cry before closing her eyes and pulling the trigger.  
  
Time seemed to freeze for a split second, as the bullet ripped through the dark air in explosion.  
  
The car burst through the fence, making the metal wire seemingly explode and fly in all directions before the car swerved screeching and halting as clouds of dust rose up. The car doors quickly burst open and the two men in suits clambered out, guns at the ready and ran across the grounds.  
  
In the distance another plane was taking off hastily and humming loudly and ignorantly.  
  
The men ran desperately and quickly towards the vehicle building where wild screeching and screams were clearly being emitted from. They ran panting to the front of the building, skidding to a halt at the front. "Shit!" David cursed in a shocked whisper.  
  
The soldier who the boy had knocked out earlier was now used as a human barrier - covered in blood and slid between the handles of the double door, preventing them from any access or the people inside any exit.  
  
They took a step back and looked up at the building, both jumping from surprise at the sound of a gun firing, and a loud wild scream. 


	12. Deaths conclusions

BANG! The sound of the gun firing echoed around the building as the bullet ripped through the air across the distance dividing them then the bullet pierced through flesh and unleashed blood.  
  
The creature screamed wildly as it spun in the air, flapping its injured wings hopelessly before falling lifelessly to the ground amongst the shattered glass. The boy let out a surprised breath before sitting up, glancing to the woman who was still stood there shaking and holding the gun, her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"LEX!" He heard a voice shout making him glance to the side where the blocked doors were with an open mouth.  
  
"Cole?" he whispered but got cut off when the other creature suddenly wailed and flew up in the air, hovering in a space between the boy and woman, flapping its wings wildly and screeching. He looked up and cursed before scrambling away to find the sword amongst the glass. The woman opened her eyes blinking at the dead creature ahead before looking up at the one above them and let out a little scream as it flew down towards her.  
  
The boy brushed his hand through the glass before picking up the blood covered sword, glancing up before breaking into a run towards them.  
  
The woman screamed as she stood frozen, too scared to aim the gun and pull the trigger again at the creature that was zooming in towards her, a hellish expression on its face as it growled. Closer, closer - she squeezed her eyes shut and dove to the side with a scream, dropping the gun to the floor as she did.  
  
BAM! The boy had leapt at the creature whilst wielding the sword, letting out a cry as he hit out at the creatures back. It screeched and flapped its wings aimlessly as they both tumbled forward and hit the ground before rolling along it - halting as they hit the wall with some force.  
  
The woman had crawled to hide behind a vehicle on the other side of the building, panting and crying as she turned to look back and see what was going on behind her. As the other two hit the wall she glanced to the floor and spotted with a gasp the gun she had dropped and left. She glanced nervously between the creature and the gun a few times before rushing out towards the gun intending to grab it.  
  
The boy rolled over before standing up with his sword ready, glancing to the side spotting the creature about to fly. He looked over in the direction the creature was looking and saw the woman running out towards the gun she had dropped. "Leave it, run!" he shouted.  
  
The woman stopped and stumbled, so close to the gun and looked up from the sound of his voice. She locked eyes with the creature and dropped her mouth, the scream that intended to come out was lost as she turned and ran the other way in panic and for her life.  
  
The creature burst forward in swift movement after the woman and screeched wildly; the boy ran after them as they went blindly past the gun lying on the ground. He quickly moved and bent down and picked it up, sliding the sword back into its case as he stood up and held the gun, raising it to aim at the creature. "Keep running!" he yelled to the screaming woman as the creature loomed in after her advancing on her like a hunter.  
  
The boy remained stood still aiming with the gun, following the creature with it. "Run left now!" he ordered. The woman screamed as she dove to the side, then the boy fired.  
  
The bullet pierced through the air as it sped towards the creature then hit it in the space between its body and wing. The creature spun from the impact and screamed as it hit into a vehicle - that the bullet had gone through as well, and both the creature and vehicle turned over onto its side, crashing down near the boxes and against the wall where the electrical wires sparked slightly.  
  
There was another loud ground shaking explosion as suddenly the vehicle shot up in flames, with the creature beside it howling. The woman on the floor was screaming as she crawled along the floor to get away from the nearby flames. The boy watched in horror as they began spreading higher and wider across the area, catching onto the wood and material nearby from nearby vehicles. The boy cursed and ran forwards to the double doors, pounding on them. "Cole!" he yelled out hoping he was on the other side.  
  
Cole flinched as he heard his name shouted by Lex trapped inside the building. They could see through the glass of the building near the top the orange glow of rising flames; moments before they had heard the shouts and screams, followed by a gun firing and then a big explosion. Now Lex was trapped inside the burning building but the doors were blocked by the soldier's body. "Shit!" he cursed helplessly.  
  
"What the fuck can we do?" David asked beside him, glancing away from the orange lit up windows to his colleague who was just staring at the building. David sighed then pulled out his mobile, pressing a button and looking away as he took a step back, "we're at Yokota Air Force base, we need you to send out"-  
  
Lex turned gasping slightly at the movement he detected from the side, eyes widening in slight surprise as the creature suddenly rose from the flames like a phoenix and like the smoke flew upwards towards the roof screeching all the way. "Shit!" he whispered pounding on the door one last time before turning.  
  
The woman was sitting on the ground nearby, hand over her mouth as she coughed, sweat was beginning to run down her face. The boy ran over and grabbed her arm hauling her up as he looked around desperately. They had to get out of that flaming building somehow, there was no-way they should die in there. His eyes locked on a nearby vehicle, "can you drive?" he asked.  
  
The woman coughed as she swayed slightly on her feet, "drive? Yes, but"-  
  
"You're going to have to drive through the doors" Lex said near her ear to make sure she heard him.  
  
"What? B-but they're. it might not work!" the woman stuttered with fear as she looked at him and coughed again. The fire and smoke was spreading across the building.  
  
"You'll just have to bloody hope it will then won't you!" Lex snapped and shoved her to the side. She stumbled across the glass with a cry and looked up at the nearby vehicle. Around them the hot heat of the fire and the growing roaring flames was getting closer. She knew he was right; this was their last chance of getting out alive.  
  
Cole and David stumbled backwards and looked up as something suddenly rose up through the roof of the building, screeching as it spread its wings and emerged from the smoke billowing out through the top.  
  
"Fuck!" David whispered as he walked further backwards and raised his gun to get an aim on the creature. Beside him Cole was already backed up and aiming at the creature, a harsh sneer on his face as he aimed then fired. He groaned as he missed and the creature flapped its wings moving away from the edge of the building.  
  
The two suited men frowned and furrowed their brows as they aimed and both shot at the creature as it flew down the edge of the building, missing their fire.  
  
The engine roared as the woman maneuvered the car to a better position, so that when she looked up the doors were straight ahead, all she'd have to do was put her foot down and force the car straight through the doors. She held her breath and glanced to the boy who was stood nearby. He nodded to her, "good luck" she swore she heard him say before she put her foot down on the accelerator.  
  
The two suited men outside shot at the creature as it scaled down the side of the blocked burning building, groaning as they missed repeatedly and the creature continued to shriek somewhat mockingly and flapped its wings.  
  
"Fuck!" they exclaimed jumping in surprise when there was a loud CRASH. David stumbled back dropping his gun as they watched the double doors and the body blocking them seemingly explode; a vehicle screeched on its way out in a rush, before the vehicle swerved and rolled onto its side sliding across the ground.  
  
The woman didn't have time to scream as she was thrown from the vehicle and hit the dusty ground, rolling along it quickly before stopping, lying on her side with her eyes closed and blood pouring from a cut on her face.  
  
The creature had screamed out in some surprise as it hovered in the space by the wall.  
  
Lex suddenly ran out through the space where the doors had been, exiting the burning building where the flames were roaring and smoke was filling the area. He was now holding the sword with both hands and seemed to pant slightly as he stopped and glanced up locking gaze with Cole for a moment before the movement of the creatures wings beside him caused him to look away.  
  
He ran over towards it as the creature moved away from the wall and swerved diving towards the boy. They both struck out, but it was the boy's sword which cut into the creatures sides, making it scream and back off for a moment before it moved in again. The boy turned so now it was his back facing the wall, he swung the sword again and hit the creature on its leg before it growled and backed off for another moment. Again it dove in though. The boys grip on the sword faltered making it fall before he had to catch it again awkwardly - the creature struck him with force as it moved forward sending him backwards against the wall.  
  
"NOW!" Cole yelled, both him and David fired at the creature, which emitted one last scream before it fell backwards towards the side and hit the ground. Above them in the sky was a humming sound which was getting closer and closer.  
  
Cole smiled then glanced over to the boy, "Fuck.Lex!" Cole shouted and both he and David ran forwards. The boy was practically speared into the wall by his own sword, the handle and part of the blade sticking out of his stomach whilst the rest disappeared into him and dark blood poured out. His mouth was open slightly as he stared down at the sword through him, blood all over his hands.  
  
Above the humming was at its loudest, and a massive swirl of wind pushed out the grass in all directions, dust rose in huge clouds; a helicopter flew, looming over the woman lying on the ground and the wrecked vehicle. It then moved forward towards the burning building and past the wall where Lex was speared into the wall, with the two suited men pulling at the sword. The helicopter moved over towards the large space of grass nearby, slowly descending to the ground.  
  
Lex let out a scream as he felt the blade of the sword give and slide right back out of him, he could feel it slide past his insides and the blood rushed out after the blade, before he began to fall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The school nurse was sat in a chair in an office, staring down at her hands in her lap and feeling so utterly numb inside her aching body. Her head was pounding and she felt so.defeated for some reason, so depressed and helpless. She looked as awful as she felt and she glanced to the side at the strange glass panel along the wall of the room.  
  
"I know it sounds so crazy, but I just know it happened. It..it wasn't a dream, it all.happened. You probably don't believe me" she spoke in a dull defeated tone as she glanced back to the old suited man in front of her. He was sat on the opposite side of the table, with two suited men stood either side of him.  
  
"There's. no evidence to support your claims ma'am, and. you have no other witnesses" the man sat opposite her stated.  
  
"But." she furrowed her eyebrows a moment. "Cole" she whispered staring at her hands. The suited men opposite of her exchanged glances. "The boy shouted out for someone named Cole. I'm sure that was the name he called"  
  
"Ma'am I assure you, no-body named Cole was at the scene when we found you. neither is there a man named Cole working for us" the authoritive man opposite told her.  
  
The woman sighed and shook her head. "I wonder what happened to that boy. you can't tell me he didn't exist, I know he did. I just.it's so strange. there was something about him, that seemed. not right. oh I don't know" she put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "I'm tired.could I.could I go rest?"  
  
The suited man slid a file over from his side in front of him, flipping over the cover, "One last thing" he said as he pulled out something from the file before closing it. He rested the item down on top of the file and turned it around to face her, before sliding it across the table in front of her. "Can you identify the boy from that photo?"  
  
The woman sighed closing her eyes before reaching forward slightly and grabbing the edge of the folder, drawing it closer towards herself. She opened her eyes and stared at the photo for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
There was a photo, which anyone would guess was like a class photo that would be taken in schools. The boy on the end was definitely familiar - she'd recognize that long raven hair and those dark piercing eyes anywhere, that same pale blank expression. Yes it was the boy.  
  
Only the photo was black and white and old. Above the picture was printed "Taken in 1866". At the bottom of the page was written "Lex - Vampire"  
  
2nd November 1966  
  
Whilst the Vietnam war is underway and U.S. military machines are being supplied out of the Yokota Air Force Base - a plot of U.S. land within Japan, a Halloween horror mystery has been uncovered in our city. On the same night a Halloween party was taking place in an American school within the Yokota Military Compound, three of the school's students and the nurse schools have gone missing. This adds to the cities depression as recently there has been a rise in suicides. So far no clues have been found to help try and explain these people's sudden vanishing: it is unclear whether they may still be alive or not. There are also no clues as to where they might be now...  
  
The newspaper was dumped into a bin unceremoniously, as a dark figure walked slowly across the empty subway train platform with a taller figure beside them.  
  
"So, what do you reckon happens now?" the boy glanced up towards the suited man.  
  
"Well, you completed the job." the man shrugged.  
  
"Yes. but. the contract" the boy said looking down at the floor. A train roared past but began to slow down, screeching to a halt beside them and hissing.  
  
"Forget it" the suited man replied, reaching into his pocket for a pair of shades, holding them out and turning them over in his hand before holding them out to the boy, as they were his. The boy stared at them for a long moment before taking them off the man.  
  
"I suppose I better leave for New Zealand again" the boy said as he put the shades on then glanced to the man. "I suppose this is a goodbye as well" he said. The doors of the train behind him hissed before slowly sliding open revealing an empty train.  
  
"Yeah. good luck. and. Goodbye" Cole said holding out his hand to the boy.  
  
The boy stared for a long moment before pulling the man into a hug. "Goodbye" he whispered, "for now" he turned his head and with a growl suddenly bit into the man's neck, moving his hands to form a tight grip on the man's shoulders.  
  
Cole gasped and his eyes widened as his knees buckled, the tearing pain in his neck was unbelievable as he felt the blood flow out and he could feel even then his energy, his life slipping away, flowing freely into the boy's mouth and system.  
  
The boy was latched onto the man's neck still as the man fell to his knees weakly and helplessly. He thought for the slightest moment, this man is too trusting. As he pulled away, his grip on the man's shoulders still firm, he looked down to the horrified glassy eyed expression on the man's face. Defenseless. The boy glanced back to the open doors of the train.  
  
Quickly he moved into the train carriage, dragging Cole's bloody body in with him, chucking it so it slid down onto the floor space nearby before the train's doors slid shut. Then the train slowly moved back to life.  
  
CKY LYRICS  
  
"Flesh Into Gear"  
  
I can't expect you to see  
  
me when i'm not around  
  
and my voice is destroyed  
  
by confinement of sound  
  
i'm a human machine  
  
laced with hidden disease  
  
if the future looks bleak  
  
then you're connected to me  
  
flesh into gear  
  
myself appears dissected and pretentious  
  
a simple sound a heavy sigh  
  
you'll win the whole world over  
  
you'll live in fear of being someone that you didn't want to  
  
i realize your insecurities will get the best of you  
  
a traitor's embrace  
  
how foolish how wrong  
  
contained in one place  
  
anxiety spawns  
  
unopened reowned  
  
what's needed upscaled  
  
digested inhaled  
  
unwilling unwound  
  
flesh into gear  
  
myself appears dissected and pretentious  
  
a simple sound a heavy sigh  
  
you'll win the whole world over  
  
you'll live in fear of being someone that you didn't want to  
  
i realize your insecurities will get the best of you  
  
[repeat]  
  
CAST LIST (in order of appearance)  
  
Lex Old man on train Cole David Principle Teacher Brunette girl/creature Leah Nurse Chris Students Police man Soldier Second creature Boss Two other suited men  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
thankyous: Darkstranger, calebfanatic, Iron Reed, Jaysplaytoy, Knight, Serenity, swift suicide, Littleshadow - who have all sent feedback during the making of this. 


End file.
